


Sam and Colby vs the World

by torijohnston



Series: Sam and Colby vs the World [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torijohnston/pseuds/torijohnston
Summary: When Sam and Colby lived in Kansas, it was always Sam and Colby vs the world. When they move to LA, will it stay that way?
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Series: Sam and Colby vs the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689400
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring this out so bare with me.

When they were in high school, they only had each other. But that was all they needed. When they moved to LA, nothing had changed. They were living together and still needing no one but one another. But then, they made some new friends who wanted them to move in with them. They agreed. Everything was still great for a while but then Colby started to spend more time with the roommates and other friends and less time with Sam.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colby are moving into the trap house.

**Sam's POV**

Today is the day. I am moving into the house with Colby, Corey, Devyn, Elton, Aaron, and Jake. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. Colby gets along with our new roommates, but I'm still unsure about them. I am just so used to it being just Colby and I. But I also don't want to be away from Colby. 

_"You ready to go?"_ Colby asked, startling me out of my thoughts. 

_"Yes-s"_ I said.

_"You okay, man?"_

_"Yeah, let's go."_ I got into my car and so did Colby. 

After about a ten minute drive, we arrived at the house. I was impressed with the house. It was huge. Colby and I began to unload our cars. 

**Colby's POV**

Sam seemed a little nervous as we were leaving our old apartment. He said he was fine, but something seems off. I guess it could just anxiety about the move. I got into my car and drove to the new house. I started unloading my car. Corey was hanging out in the kitchen so I stopped to say hi. 

_"Hey, Colby! How's it going? Where's Sam?"_

_"Hey! Good. I'm excited to finally be moving in! I think Sam went up to his room already."_

I walked upstairs with my stuff and saw Sam standing there, looking unsure.

" _Hey. What's wrong Sam?"_

 _"Uh, which room is mine?"_ I chuckled and pulled him down the hallway to two rooms across from one another. He smiled as he realized that we would be living across from one another. 

**After Colby finishes unpacking...**

I went to Sam's room to see if he wanted to come to dinner with the roommates.

_"Uh no thanks, I've got a lot of work to do here"_

_"Okay, if you change your mind, text me."_ I said as I walked out the door.

**Sam's POV**

I don't know why I said no to going out with the roommates. Maybe I should've said yes to get to know them better so I'm not so shy around them. Should I tell Colby what I'm feeling? 


	3. Chapter 2: Late Night Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby helps Sam talk to the roommates.

While Colby went out with their roommates, Sam sat in his room thinking _. I could always be open with Colby, so why couldn’t I be with our roommates? Maybe I should tell Colby what I am feeling. Maybe he can help as he has before. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was 10:30. I decided to go to bed._

Colby and the roommates didn’t come back until 12 a.m. Colby knocked on Sam’s door but there was no answer. Colby slowly opened the door and saw that Sam was asleep. He started to back out of the room, but Sam heard him and woke up.

**Colby’s POV**

_“Colby?”_

_“Hey Sam, I just wanted to see how you were doing.”_

_“I’m fine.”_ I moved to sit with Sam on his bed.

_“Are you sure, Sam? You seemed a little off today.”_

Sam looked at me and said, _“I guess I’m just a little nervous about spending time with our roommates. I just don’t know them as well as you do.”_ He sighed and moved closer to me.

“ _It’s okay to be nervous, you know that right?”_ I said as I reached for his hand. He sighed and looked at me.

 _“I know, I’m just worried they won’t like me.”_ I was surprised, how could he think that someone wouldn’t like him. He is literally the best person in my life.

 _“Sammy, you are the best person I know. I promise they will like you. They are all hanging out downstairs, why don’t you come down?”_ He smiled and nodded. I grabbed his hand and walked with him downstairs. As we neared the living room, I let go of his hand but gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at me and we walked into the living room.

 _“Hey Sam, Colby!”_ Corey and Aaron said.

“ _Hey,”_ Sam said.

 _“Hey. Where is everyone else?”_ I asked.

“ _They all went to bed,”_ Aaron said. _“Do you like the house, Sam?”_

I looked at Sam. He said, smiling, _“Yeah, it’s really nice.”_

 _“Aaron and I are filming a video to introduce our channel to our new roommates. Would you like to join us?”_ Corey asked.

_“Sure, I’d like that.”_

I could tell that Sam was beginning to feel more comfortable. I was glad that he was going to join in with the video.

_“So, you and Colby met in high school, huh?” Corey asked._

_“Yeah, in band camp. We liked the same girl.”_ Sam said.

 _“Seriously? That’s hilarious!”_ Aaron chuckled. Before I knew it, we were all laughing, even Sam. My laugh was somewhat forced though. Yes, I had told Sam that I liked the same girl he did at band camp, and that was technically true. However, it was soon after that I realized the feelings I had for the girl were not romantic. It was my secret, that I liked guys. I wasn’t sure how to tell anyone, I couldn’t even tell Sam. Because you see, I love Sam. But I know that Sam is straight.

The next day, Corey and Aaron filmed a video with their roommates to introduce their roommates to their fans. Everyone had a great time. However, Sam couldn’t help but notice that Colby seemed a little different. After the video, Sam approached Colby as the roommates walked upstairs.

 _“Hey, Colby? Are you okay?”_ Sam asked once he knew that the roommates had gone upstairs.

 _“Yeah. I’m just tired. I’m going to take a nap.”_ Colby said then walked upstairs. Sam was left alone in the living room so he decided to watch some television. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

 _He was exploring an abandoned place with Colby. It was like the old days, just the two of them. Laughing and joking around. Then Colby fell. Sam was so worried._ Then he was being shaken awake.

_“Huh-h?” Sam asked._

“ _Are you okay?”_ Elton asked.

 _“Yeah, just a bad dream.”_ Sam then headed upstairs.

Colby woke up to hear sniffles coming from next door. He walked over and knocked on Sam’s door.

 _“Sam, are you okay?”_ Sam jumped in surprise.

 _“I had a dream that I lost you.”_ Colby hugged him, unsure of what to say. But all Sam needed was Colby next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this. This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's not the best.


	4. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation leads to a shift.

Chapter 3: The shift

Three weeks went by and Colby was spending more time with the other people than Sam. If he did spend time with Sam, it was with the roommates. He spent more time with Brennan if he wasn’t with Sam and his roommates. What changed? Sam got a girlfriend. Colby did like her, but he couldn’t help his feelings for Sam. But he couldn’t tell Sam, so he decided to distance himself from Sam, hoping that his feelings would go away.

**Sam’s POV**

I have been spending more time with my roommates. I’m glad that Colby got me to spend time with them. I’m also spending time with Katrina. Everyone thinks that we are dating, but we aren’t really. Katrina is the only person who knows that I am gay. The truth is I am in love with my best friend, but I can never tell him because I don’t want to wreck our friendship.

However, Colby has been spending more time with Brennan lately. Every time I try to talk to him, he makes some kind of excuse.

I walked to Colby’s room and knocked.

“Come in!” Colby said. I walked in.

“Hey, Colby...”

“Hey, Sam.” I just stood there for a minute. “Did you want to talk about something?”

“Uh-h, no. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, I’ll-l see you later then Colby.”

“Bye, Sam.” I left the room. Why can’t I just tell him the truth? That I miss him, spending time together, just the two of us? What changed between us? When I got to my room, I locked the door and thought about everything Colby and I had been through.

 **(Sam’s thoughts)** _It was always Sam and Colby versus the world. We were also close back when we lived in Kansas and our old apartment. I’m glad to have made new friends that I can also spend time with. But I thought I would always have Colby by my side. But now, he seems distant and like he is separating himself from me._

It was then that I realized I might be losing my best friend. I broke down into silent sobs so that Colby couldn’t hear me next door. I was so afraid of telling him how I feel because I didn’t want to lose him but now, I guess I am anyway.

** The Next Day **

Sam woke up around 1 p.m. the next day. He walked past Colby’s room and saw that the room was empty. He sighed. He’s probably with Brennan. He continued down the stairs to get something to eat. Sure enough, Colby was nowhere to be found. Sam started to eat some food. Aaron walked in.

“Hey, Sam. You alright? You don’t usually sleep so late.”

“Hey, Aaron. Yeah, I just didn’t sleep well.”

“Okay, let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Aaron.” I finished eating and went upstairs to watch some videos. I ended up reading up some watch old Sam and Colby videos. I smiled, remembering the good old days.

**Meanwhile**

Colby was hanging out with Brennan. Colby spends time with Brennan because Sam has been preoccupied with Kat.

“Bren, can I tell you something?” 

“Sure, Colby. You can tell me anything,” Brennan looked at his friend’s worried face. Colby seemed nervous. “Are you okay, Colbs?”

“I’ve never told anyone this before… but…” Brennan stayed quiet, knowing that his friend needed to get whatever he needed to say out. “I’m gay, and I like someone,” Colby quietly said.

“Wow. I’m glad you trusted me to tell me this.”

Colby sighed, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Let me guess. The person is a friend.” Colby nodded. “Is it Sam?” Colby stared at Brennan for a few seconds then slowly nodded. Colby started to tear up and Brennan hugged him.

“I don’t think he feels the same. He’s dating Kat. And I can’t tell him because it will ruin our friendship.”

“Maybe you should tell him. You never know what might happen.” Colby didn’t answer but looked down and shook his head.

“Can we just watch TV?” Brennan agreed and the two friends sat in silence.

Colby returned to the house a few hours later. The roommates all greeted him.

“Colby, can I talk to you?” Aaron asked.

“Sure Aaron.” They walked into the kitchen.

“Have you talked to Sam recently?”

“Uh, not really. He’s been busy with Kat.”

“Well, he seems a little down. Maybe you should talk to him.”

“Did he tell you anything?” Colby asked.

“No, he didn’t. I just noticed it,” Aaron said, then walked upstairs.

**Colby’s POV**

Aaron said Sam seemed down, I wonder what’s going on with him. Should I go talk to him? We haven’t really talked much lately. He’s been with Kat and I’ve been with Brennan. I can’t help it, I am worried about him. I decided to go up and talk to him.

I knocked on Sam’s door. “Come in!” Sam said. I walked in and saw Kat sitting with Sam’s bed with him.

“Hey Sam, Kat,” I said.

“Hey,” Sam said.

“Hey, Colby! Long time, no see!” Kat said.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked. I wasn’t excepting Kat to be there so I hesitated.

“I was wondering if we could talk, Sam. But it can wait,” I answered.

“Um, could we talk later when Kat leaves?” Sam responded.

“Sure, Sam.” I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

**Sam’s POV**

I wonder what Colby wanted to talk about. I’m honestly not sure if I want to talk to him. I’m just wondering; why does he want to talk now?

“That was weird,” I said.

“Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe he will explain why he hasn’t been talking to you.” Kat said.

“Maybe.”

 _“_ Look, Sam, I’m going to head out. You should hear Colby out,” Kat said. I didn’t answer, I just watched as she walked out. I sat there for a few minutes, debating whether I should go to talk to him. I readied myself and walked to Colby’s room. I knocked and entered.

“You wanted to talk?” I asked.

“Yeah, about what’s happening with us.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“We haven’t been talking a lot lately.” He paused then, "You’ve been busy with Kat.” 

“Why does that affect if we talk or not?”

“Because she is demanding all your attention!” Colby yelled. I was stunned, is really blaming Kat for this?

“Well, I could say the same thing about you with Brennan! You are always over there! It’s like you don’t have time for me anymore! We only hang out if the roommates are there too. Even then, you don’t talk to me or even look at me!”

“You have been doing the same things when we are with the roommates!” Colby yelled. I didn’t say anything, I just looked at him. “You know what? Just get out!” I turned on my heel and slammed the door behind me. I’m sure the roommates heard but I didn’t care as I ran to my room, tears threatening to fall.

**Colby’s POV**

What just happened? Sam and I don’t fight. I wonder if I should try to talk to him. Or should I just leave him alone for now? As I was sitting there with my thoughts, Elton walked in.

“Hey man, what happened with you and Sam? The whole house heard the argument.”

I sighed, “I asked to talk to him to try to figure out why we haven’t been talking. Then I just lost it. Next thing I knew, I was yelling and he was yelling.” My eyes started to fill up with tears. Elton placed his hand on my shoulder.

“You two will work this out. You’re Sam and Colby.” I shrugged.

“I just want to be alone right now.” Elton nodded and left my room. Just then, I heard faint sobs coming from next door. Sam’s room. But I couldn’t bring myself to go to him, because I didn’t want to fight anymore and make things worse. So I just curled up and silently let the tears fall.


	5. Chapter 4:“We don't talk anymore, like we used to do”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Charlie Puth- we don’t talk anymore. All in Sam’s POV. Italics are Sam’s thoughts.

I woke up to noises coming from Colby’s room, two people talking but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. I groaned quietly and grabbed my phone. _1 am._ I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Thoughts of Colby flooded my mind. I decided to put on some music to drown out my thoughts. _Of course,_ I thought, sighing as the song, We Don’t Talk Anymore began to play. I rubbed my eyes and realized that I was crying again. I tried to lose myself in the music and eventually felt myself drifting off to sleep again.

**The Next Morning, 9 a.m.**

I could hear Colby moving around in his room. Someone knocked on his door. It was Elton. He was in the hallway so I could hear what he and Colby were saying.

“Have you talked to Sam?” Elton asked. I heard Colby sigh.

“No, I don’t want to fight again. I’m going to Brennan’s.” I sighed and moved away from my door to sit on my bed.

 _Of course, he’s going to Brennan’s. That’s what he always does. I’ll just wait until he leaves._ 10 minutes later, I heard Colby’s door open and close. I pulled my door open slightly and watched Colby head down the stairs. Then I heard the front door close. I pulled out my phone and called Kat.

Kat answered after a couple of rings, “Hello?”

“Hi Kat.”

“Sam? is everything okay?”

“I had a fight with Colby.”

“What happened?” She asked, concern lacing her voice.

“Well, you remember how he asked me to talk?

“Yeah.”

“He wanted to talk about what was happening with us. How we weren’t talking…” _I paused to take a deep breath_. “And he blamed you, said that I was spending all my time with you. Then it escalated. I said he was doing the same thing with Brennan. Then we were yelling at each other,” I finished, tears threatening to fall again.

“Oh, Sam. I’m so sorry,” Kat said.

I thought for a second, then said, “I don’t want to be around Colby right now. I don’t think I can take it if we fight again… Can I stay with you for a while?”

“Of course you can,” Kat said.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” I hung up and began to pack a bag. I debated if I should leave a note for the roommates. In the end, I decided to write the note.

_Hey guys. I’m writing this so you don’t worry about me. I’m staying at Kat’s. I just had to get away._

_Sam._

I looked over the note, wondering if I should write something for Colby. I looked at my phone. _No new messages._ I sighed then began to write my note for Colby.

_Colby,_

_~~I’m hurting after our fight. I can’t believe that you would choose Brennan over me.~~ _

_~~I love you. I’m in love with you, but I know you don’t feel the same.~~ _

_Don’t contact me._

_Sam._

I quickly and quietly left the house, grabbing my keys and bag on the way out. I arrived at Kat’s apartment 15 minutes later. As soon as I knocked, she opened the door and hugged me. She could tell that I was exhausted and didn’t want to talk so she showed me to the guest room.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep feeling empty. Next thing I knew, there was knock the door waking me up. I sat up and it took a minute to remember where I was. Kat opened the door, _“Are you hungry? I got pizza.”_ I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. She smiled at me but I just got my food. _“Sam, are you alright?”_

“Not really, I’m wondering if things will ever be the same.”

“You and Colby will make up and be friends again. I’m sure of it.”

“I don’t know…”

“Just give it some time,” she said. I nodded and we ate in silence. She asked if I wanted to watch a movie. I agreed hoping it would distract me from thinking about Colby.

Katrina and I watched movies for the rest of the day. She brought up Colby and the fight again but could see by the look on my face that I didn’t really want to talk about it. Around ten, I told her that I was going to bed. She nodded and bid me goodnight. I turned and walked into the guest room.


	6. Chapter 5: “If you can wait 'til I get home, then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby takes a walk to think. Sam is gone when he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Song is If it means a lot to you by A Day to Remember   
> All in Colby's POV. Italics are Colby's thoughts.

_I hate that I fought with Sam. He means so much to me. So much more than he knows. He is my best friend, but I also love him._ A short while later, I noticed that there was no more crying coming from Sam’s room. He was asleep. I debated going to him but then Elton and Corey walked in.

“Colby, you didn’t come for dinner,” Elton said.

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“Look, we know you fought with Sam, but you need to take care of yourself,” Corey said. _They had rehearsed this._

“I know! Just leave me alone!” I paused. _Shit, I hope I didn’t wake Sam up._ I said more quietly, “just leave me alone, I’m tired.” I turned away from them and they left the room. I changed into my pajamas and tried to go to sleep.

**The Next Morning, 9 am**

No one in the house was awake. Or so I thought anyway. I decided to go for a walk. Of course, someone knocked on my door just then. I opened it and saw Elton standing there.

“Have you talked to Sam?” Elton asked, again. I sighed.

“No, I don’t want to fight again. I’m going to Brennan’s.” I sighed then shut the door. _I wasn’t sure why I was lying. I just need to get out of the house._ I heard Elton walk away. I grabbed my phone and headphones and left the house. I chose to listen to some music.

_Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight_

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

_Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it_

_Tell me something sweet to get me by_

_'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'_

_La, la la la, la la la_

_'Til everyone is singin'_

_If you can wait 'til I get home (I get home)_

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last_

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait 'til I get home (I get home)_

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_

_It might be for the best_

I let myself get lost in the music as I walked around the neighborhood. I thought about Sam. _I have been spending a lot of time with Brennan. But he’s also been with Kat a lot. I wonder if I can fix this._ I decided to talk to Sam when I got home.

I returned home about two hours later. The roommates were in the kitchen. I waved at them but continued upstairs towards Sam’s room. His door was open. He wasn’t in his room and I didn’t see him downstairs with the roommates. _Is he in the bathroom?_ I walked to the bathroom we shared. The door was open and no one was in there. _Where is he?_ I walked into his room and looked around his room. I saw two notes sitting on his made bed. One for the roommates and one for me. _Oh, shit._

“Aaron, Corey, Elton, Devyn! Come to Sam’s room now!” I yelled downstairs. I heard them running up the stairs. When they arrived at the room, I pointed to the notes. Elton picked up the note for all of us, and read:

_Hey guys. I’m writing this so you don’t worry about me. I’m staying at Kat’s. I just had to get away._

_Sam._

I looked down at the ground. _This is my fault. I made him leave._ Tears started to fall as I turned to leave the room. Elton grabbed my arm.

“There’s a note for you,” Elton said, handing the note to me. _Oh, that’s right. He wrote me a note too._ I sucked in a breath as I read to myself:

_Colby,_

_Don’t contact me._

_Sam._

The tears fell fully then. I shoved the note to Elton to read. He read it aloud. They all looked at me.

“Colby—” Aaron began but I was already leaving Sam’s room. I went downstairs to get snacks before I locked myself in my room, refusing to see anyone or leave my room. As I sat there, crying again. _Should I call him anyway? Try to fix things?_ I sighed and decided to watch some of our old youtube videos to distract myself. Around 11, someone tried to open my door. I sprang up, hoping that it was Sam. I opened the door disappointed to find Corey standing there.

“Did you call Sam?” He asked.

“You saw the note, he doesn’t want me to contact him.”

“I still think you should call him,” Corey said as he walked out, leaving food for me.

I decided to bite the bullet and call Sam.


	7. Chapter 6: The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby calls Sam. Sam doesn't answer. Corey calls Sam and convinces Sam to text Colby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad content ahead. I may have teared up a little bit writing this. But I promise it will get better!

**Sam’s POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I dug for my phone and saw _Colby. Why is he calling me? I told him not to contact me._ I declined the call. It rang again, _Colby._ I just let it ring this time. Then I put my phone on silent and went back to sleep.

I woke up to two voicemails from Colby.

**_Sam, I know you said not to contact you. But please just call me. I want to talk. Please come home._ **

**_Sam, please call me. I miss you. It feels like something is missing without you here. Please, can we just talk and work this out? You are still my best friend and I need you_** _._ I heard sniffles through the phone then. Something tugged at my heart. _I made him cry._ The voicemail continued. **_I need you. I have no one to talk to. You were always the person I went to when everything was going wrong. But, you told me not to contact you._** He was full-on crying now and so was I. **_I want to respect your wishes, but I miss you. Please come home soon, Sam._**

I could feel my heart breaking as I hung up my phone. It hurt to hear Colby so broken. Knowing that I was the one that broke his heart. I couldn’t go home. I couldn’t face him. Then my phone was ringing again… _Could it be Colby again?_ It was Corey. I answered.

“Sam, when are you coming home? Colby is a mess and won’t leave his room.”

I hesitated then said, “I don’t know Corey, I can’t face Colby right now. I hurt him and I’m hurt.”

“He needs you and you need him,” Corey replied.

I sighed, “I just need some space.”

“Well, at least think about texting or calling him, okay?” Corey asked.

“Okay.” I hung up and laid back on the bed. I thought for a minute then decided to text Colby.

**Colby’s POV**

My phone buzzed beneath me, I groaned thinking it was Brennan or something. My heart leapt as I saw who had texted me: _Sam._

S: I got your messages. **read at 10 a.m.**

C: I’m so sorry I made you leave Sam. **sent at 10:02**

S: It’s not your fault, Colby. I just need space. I’m sorry I told you not to contact me, I just needed to think. **read at 10:10**

~~C: Please come home.~~

~~C: I love you….~~

C: When will you come home? **sent at 10:18**

S: I don’t know Colby. But I need to tell you something… **read at 10:35 am**

C: What is it? **sent at 10:40**

 ** _Oh, no. He is going to end our friendship. Or say he hates me._** But what he texted me was not what I expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh- my first cliffhanger!  
> I'm working on the next chapter, it may be up later today or Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are confessed.

**Sam’s POV**

S: I got your messages. **sent at 10 am**

~~S: I feel so bad that I made you cry.~~

~~S: I love you.~~

C: I’m so sorry I made you leave Sam. **read at 10:05**

S: It’s not your fault, Colby. I just need space. I’m sorry I told you not to contact me, I just needed to think. **sent at 10:06**

C: When will you come home? **read at 10:18**

 ~~S: soon.~~ ** _No, I can’t get his hopes up. I don’t when I can come back. Should I tell him the truth about Kat?_** I decided to tell him about Kat and me, and that I’m gay.

S: I don’t know Colby. But I need to tell you something… **sent at 10:30**

C: What is it? **read at 10:41**

S: I’m not dating Kat. **sent at 10:41**

S: I’m gay. **sent at 10:42**

**Colby’s POV**

_S: I’m not dating Kat **. read at 10:41**_

_S: I’m gay. **read at 10:42**_

_He’s not dating Kat???? Wait he’s gay??? What is happening right now?? My best friend is gay too?!_ I just sat there in complete shock, trying to digest what just happened. _I can’t believe this. I have to tell him the truth, at least that I’m gay._

S: Colby? **_sent at 11:00 am_**

S: Are you there? **_read at 11:15_**

C: Yeah, sorry. I was just shocked. **_sent at 11:20_**

S: Understandable. **_read at 11:22_**

S: I have to go. Kat’s taking me out to lunch. She says I need to get out. **_read at 11:25_**

S: We’ll talk later? **_read at 11:27_**

C: Sure, Sam. **_sent at 11:30_**

C: Hey. I know you’re with Kat right now, but I’m so sorry about our fight. I hope we can work through this. **_sent at 11:30_**

C: I’m glad you came out to me because it gives me the courage to say this… **_sent at 11:32_**

**I sighed and then typed:**

C: I’m gay too. **_sent at 11:40_**

I put my phone down and fell asleep, drained. I woke up a short while later to my phone ringing. It was Sam.

“Hi.”

“Did I wake you?” He asked, seeming like he was nervous.

“Yes. But it’s okay. What’s up?” I answered.

There was a short pause, then he said, “Can-n we meet up somewhere to talk?”

I froze: _he wants to meet up? Can I even face him? I don’t know if I can see him right now._

“Colby? Are you there? What’s wrong?!” I could hear the concern in his voice.

“I’m here.”

“If you don’t want to see me, I understand. Maybe its too soon.” His concern made my decision easy. _He doesn’t hate me. He wants to see me._

“Yes. Where do you want to meet?” I answered.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No,” I answered.

“How about Tender Greens? Then we can walk around and talk after?”

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.” I hung up and grabbed my keys.

**When I got downstairs, Elton and Corey were waiting for me.**

“Hey, guys.”

“Have you eaten today?” Elton asked.

“No.” I paused, then said, “I’m going to Tender Greens. Sam is meeting me there.”

“What?” Corey and Elton yelled together.

I flinched and said, “He called me and said he wanted to talk. I’ll see you guys later."

**Elton’s POV**

“Wow,” I said.

“I know. I hope they work it out. Did you know they were talking?” Corey asked.

“No, did you?”

“No,” Corey responded.

“Hey, guys. What’s going on? I heard a yell. Where’s Colby?” Aaron asked.

“He went to meet Sam at Tender Greens,” Corey said.

“Really? That’s great,” Aaron said.

“I just hope they don’t fight more,” I said.

Corey and Aaron nodded in agreement.

**At the restaurant (Sam’s POV)**

Tender greens was only 5 minutes from Kat’s apartment so I got there before Colby. _Should I get a table or wait for him?_

The host approached and I told her that I was waiting for someone. She smiled and said, “Just let me know when you’re ready.” I nodded and sat down.

Colby arrived a few minutes later. I stood up and he walked to me. The hostess had gone to sit another group, so Colby and I stood there in silence for a moment.

“Hi,” He said.

I tried to smile, as I said, “Hi Colby.”

“Ready to be seated?” The hostess asked.

“Yes, thank you,” I responded. Colby looked at me in confusion, “I wanted to wait for you.”

“Oh.”

The hostess led us to a table and said that the waiter would be right with us. The waiter came up and we ordered drinks. The silence stretched on as we looked over the menu. It wasn’t like our usual silence; it was an uncomfortable one. _Should I say something? Ask him how he’s doing? No that’s stupid… He’s obviously not doing well. He looks like he hasn’t slept much._

“A picture would last longer,” He said.

I blushed, “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

He set down his menu and looked at me. But before he could say anything, the waiter came up. “Do you know what you want?” We placed our orders and he walked away.

Our meals came about 10 minutes later, and we ate in silence. _This is getting unbearable; I should say something._

“How’s your food?” I asked, somewhat lamely.

He slightly chuckled, “it’s good, how’s yours?”

“It’s good.” And that was that. We didn’t talk again until the waiter brought the check. “I’ll pay,” I said.

He looked at me, “You don’t have to do that…”

“I know, I want to,” I said, grabbing the check. I paid and we left the restaurant.

We walked in silence to a nearby park and sat down. He looked at me, “I’m so sorry, Sam.” I looked back at him, he was starting to tear up, so I grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry too,” I said, starting to tear up myself.

“Why did you call me? When you said not to contact you?”

“After you texted me, when I was with Kat, I realized I needed to see you.”

“I missed you, Sammy.”

“I missed you too Colbs.” Before I knew it we were hugging and crying.

Then he said the words I will never forget. “I’m in love with you Sam,” he said, somewhat muffled.

“What-t?” I stuttered. He pulled away from the hug and took my hand.

He sighed and said, “I have been in love with you for a while now. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, but I just thought you should know.” He looked down, pulling his hand away from mine.

I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers. I lifted his chin and rested my forehead against his. I whispered, “I love you too.”

He whispered back, “R-really?”

“Yes.” We sat there in silence, but it was no longer uncomfortable.


	9. Chapter 8: Young and In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam agrees to come home. But then, the unthinkable happens.

**Colby’s POV**

_I can’t believe it. He loves me too. My best friend is in love with me. I never thought this would happen. I could sit here holding his hand forever._ The uncomfortable silence was gone, replaced with love and care. I looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Then my phone rang. _Oh, come on._ It was Aaron, I answered.

“Colby, where are you? It’s been hours!”

“I’m with Sam at the park,” I said.

“Are you coming home soon?”

“Yes, I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, bye Colby.”

“Bye.”

Sam let go of my hand, “I should go.”

“What, why?” _Did he regret what just almost happened? Is he ashamed?_

“I need to get my stuff from Kat’s.” _Oh, that’s right. He was staying at Kat’s._

“Do you need help?”

“Nah. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you at home, Colbs.” _I love that he is calling me that again._

“Okay.” _Home. He’s coming home._

**Sam’s POV**

I rushed to Kat’s apartment, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

“Hey, Kat.”

“Hey, Sam. How did it go with Colby?”

“We talked and made up. And…”

“Yeah?”

“He loves me.”

“For real?”

“Yes,” I said. She squealed and hugged me.

“I told you it would be okay, Sam!”

“I know, I know. Anyway, I came to get my stuff. I’m going home,” I smiled at her.

She smiled back, “It’s good to see you smile again. Let me know if you need anything.”

I nodded and went to the guest room to get my stuff. It took about 15 minutes to pack up my stuff. Kat hugged me.

“Say hi to your boyfriend for me,” She giggled. I froze. “What is it?” she asked worried.

“Well, we haven’t made it official yet.”

“Then ask him when you get home,” she said. I smiled and gave her one last hug.

I got into my car and texted Colby.

S: I’m on my way home. And I have something important to ask you 😊 **sent at 4 pm**

I put the car in gear and began to drive home. I reached a red light and checked my phone.

C: I’m intrigued. Hurry home. I need to see you 😉 **read at 4:05 pm**

I smiled as the light turned green. I sped up, then a car came out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But the next one should be coming today.


	10. Chapter 9: The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby finds out about the accident and is a wreck.

**Sam’s POV**

The car came out of nowhere and hit the side of my car. I felt the car spin and my head hit the wheel. I could only think of one thing: _Colby._ I dug around for my phone. It was on the floor, I fumbled to unbuckle my seat belt. I unbuckled it and grabbed my phone.

S: Colby…. Someone hit my car… I don’t know where I am... **sent at 4:20 pm**

I closed out of my messages and dialed 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?

“Hi, my name’s Sam Golbach. I was just in an accident. Someone hit my car.”

  1. “Are you hurt, Sam? Can you see the other driver?”



“I think I hit my head on the wheel. No, I can’t.”

“Do you know where you are, Sam?”

“Uh… I can’t remember.”

“Okay, Sam. I will find your location. Please stay on the line.”

“Okay.”

“Sam, I found your location. Help is on the way.”

-Silence-

“Sam, are you there?”

“Yes-s, I just feel really drowsy.”

“Sam, you may have a concussion, I need to stay awake and keep talking to me, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Colby’s POV**

Sam left Kat’s house almost 30 minutes ago. Where is he? I checked my phone.

S: Colby…. Someone hit my car… I don’t know where I am… **read at 4:30**

**_Oh, my god. No, this can’t be happening…_ **

I called Sam. No answer.

“No!” I yelled. The roommates came running upstairs.

“Colby, what’s wrong?!” Corey yelled. I showed them the text.

“H—he’s not answering his phone!” I started to cry. _This could not be happening. I hadn’t even kissed him yet or asked him to be my boyfriend._

They all hugged me. Corey turned to Elton, “keep trying Sam.” Elton nodded and called Sam.

Elton said, “Straight to voicemail.”

**Sam’s POV**

“We’ve arrived,” the paramedic said to the 911 operator. I heard the 911 operator hang up.

“What’s your name and age?”

“Samuel Golbach, 22.”

“Okay, Sam. We’re going to take care of you.” Then my phone started ringing. “Someone named Elton is calling you.”

“He’s my roommate. I texted my _**best friend? boyfriend?** _other roommate about the accident.”

“I’ll answer it.”

**Colby’s POV**

The call finally went through. Elton put it on speaker.

“Sam?”

“This is John, I’m a paramedic. He likely has a concussion but is awake. We are talking him to the Community hospital.” I breathed a sigh of relief. _He’s alive._

“Thank you for the information,” Elton said and hung up. I went to grab my keys, but Elton stopped me.

“Elton, I need to see him…”

“I know, but I’m driving you. Let’s go.” Elton grabbed his keys and I followed him out the door.

I heard Corey say, “Keep us posted.”

Elton started the car and began to drive to the hospital.

**Elton’s POV**

Colby was unusually quiet as we got in the car and I began to drive.

“Colby, what’s on your mind?” He didn’t answer. “Colby, come on. Talk to me.”

“I told Sam I loved him.” _He did what?!_

I paused for a minute, then asked, “What did he say?”

“He loves me too.”

“Then, what’s the problem?”

“I was about to kiss him when Aaron called. I haven’t asked him to be my boyfriend. What if I never get the chance?!”

He started to cry. I touched his shoulder. “You will. He will be okay.”

“But what if he isn’t? What if this means we aren’t meant to be?” I could see the worry and pain on his face. “I love him, Elton, I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t,” I said. He didn’t answer. The rest of the ride passed in silence. We arrived at the hospital and parked. Colby got out of the car and ran to the hospital. “Colby, wait up!” But he was already inside.

**Colby’s POV**

We arrived at the hospital and I sprinted inside. Elton caught up to me as I asked the receptionist, “Has Sam Golbach arrived? Can I see him?”

“Hold on, let me check,” she said. I waited, trying to be patient. “He is still in the emergency room. I can get someone to bring you the waiting room and let them you are here.”

“Thank you,” I said. A few minutes later, a nurse came to lead us to the emergency room.

We followed her silently to the emergency room waiting room. To my surprise, she led us not to the waiting room, but to Sam’s bedside. He was awake and laying down.

I froze then walked up to his bed. Elton followed silently behind me.

“Hi Colbs,” he said, somewhat weakly.

“Are you okay?” I asked, concerned.

“I think so. They did a lot of tests.”

I grabbed his hand as the doctor walked up.

“Friends of yours, Sam?” He asked.

“Yes. Am I going to be okay?”

“Well, you do have a concussion. But nothing more serious. I do want to keep you here overnight for observation,” He said. I breathed a sigh of relief, _just a concussion. He is going to be okay._

“How is the other driver?” Sam asked. _Of course, he would be worried about the other driver._

“Well, I can’t give you specifics. But he wasn’t as lucky as you were.” I could see the worry in Sam’s eyes and reached for his hand as I sat down next to him.

“Can I stay with him?” I asked.

“You can stay until visiting hours end at 8 p.m. But unless you are family, you can’t stay the night. I’m sorry,” the doctor said. _Well, it’s something at least._ “I’m going to see if your room is ready Sam.” The doctor left.

“I wish you could stay the night with me,” Sam said.

“I wish I could too. But they have their rules for a reason.”

Then Sam noticed Elton, “Hi Elton.”

“Hey, Sam. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m tired, Colbs.”

“I know, your room will be ready soon, I’m sure.”

The doctor returned then, “your room is ready, the nurse will take you up.”

“Thank you,” Sam said.

I turned to the doctor as the nurse helped Sam into a wheelchair, “Can he sleep?”

“Yes, while you are here with him, make sure he wakes up every couple of hours.”

“And at night?”

“One of the nurses will be checking on him.”

“Colby, are you coming?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I’m coming.”

As soon as Sam got into bed in his hospital room, he fell asleep. Elton went to go get drinks while I stayed with Sam, holding his hand.

**2 hours later**

“Sammy, wake up,” I said, shaking him slightly.

He groaned, “Colby… I want to sleep…”

“I know, Sam. But the doctor said to wake you up every couple hours.”

A nurse came in then, “how are you feeling, Sam? Any pain?”

“My head hurts a little. But mostly, I’m just tired,” He yawned.

“How bad is your pain on a scale of 1 to 10?” the nurse asked.

“About a four or five,” Sam said.

The nurse made a note, “Okay. That’s something we can manage. Any pain besides your head?”

“A little bit where my seatbelt was. But that’s too be expected right?”

“Yes. I’ll just take a look quick if you don’t mind that,” she said. Sam nodded. She checked his shoulder and chest. “It looks to be a normal seatbelt bruise from an accident. Nothing to worry about. Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you. I just want to sleep,” Sam said. The nurse left. “thanks for staying with me, Colby.”

I squeezed his hand, “Of course, Sammy. I love you. Now get some rest.”

“I love you too Colbs.” He said, falling asleep.

A quiet “awww” came from the doorway. It was Elton. I glared at him. “Oh, come on, it's cute,” he said.

“Don’t wake him,” I said.

“Okay, okay. Here I brought you some water.”

“Thanks, Elton.”

“I’m going to call the roommates and update them.” I nodded and he left.

Eight came too quick. The nurse came in to wake up Sam and tell me and Elton that we had to leave

Sam spoke up then, “I don’t want you to go Colby.”

“I know Sam, but it’s their rules.”

“I’ll go move the car up front,” Elton said, as he left the room.

I turned to the nurse, “Can you give us a minute? I promise I’ll leave after.” She nodded and left the room. “I’ll come back right away in the morning okay? I promise.”

“Okay, but I still wish you could stay,” he said.

I bent down to touch my forehead to his and whispered, “I love you.”

He whispered back, “I love you too.” I kissed his forehead as he drifted off to sleep again. Then I left the room.


	11. Chapter 10: Panic and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a panic attack and Colby comes to the rescue.
> 
> One week later, Sam is recovering but is tired of Colby always being there.

**Colby’s POV**

I was drained. I tried not to show it in front of Sam, but I was tired. But I was also worried about him. I hoped that he would be okay overnight and that nothing would change.

As if he could read my mind, Elton said, “He’ll be okay, Colby. He’s a fighter.” I just looked out the window at the sunset.

We arrived home and everyone bombarded us with questions. Luckily for me, Elton answered them all. I told the roommates that I was going up to bed. I reached my room and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

**10 p.m. (No one’s POV)**

The night nurse came in to wake up her patient with a concussion. She looked down at his chart. _Samuel Golbach, goes by Sam. Age: 22 Emergency Contact: Colby Brock_

“Sam? Wake up,” she said. He woke up almost instantly but began to panic. “Sam, it’s okay. you are at the hospital.

“Where’s Colby? Who are you?!” Sam yelled, panic lacing his voice. The nurse paged the doctor who came almost at once.

“What’s going on?” He asked the nurse.

“I woke him up and he began to panic, asking for someone named Colby,” she said.

“Colby is his friend that was in here earlier, do we have a number for him? Maybe he can calm his friend down.”

“Yes, there is one in Sam’s chart. I will call him,” the nurse said, leaving the room. Sam laid there shaking while the nurse called Colby and the doctor did his best to calm Sam down.

**10 p.m. (Colby’s POV)**

I woke up to my phone ring. It was the hospital. My heart skipped a beat. _What happened? Is Sam alright?_

“Hello?” I asked.

“Is this Colby Brock?”

“Yes, is Sam alright?”

“I woke him to check up on him and his concussion. He had a panic attack and is still shaken. He is asking for you. We think you could calm him down. Can you come to the hospital?”

“Yes, I will be there as soon as possible.” I hung up and went downstairs.

Corey and Aaron were downstairs. I think they saw the worry on my face. “Colby? What’s wrong?” Corey asked.

“It’s Sam. He had a panic attack when they woke him up to check on it. They asked me to come down.”

“I’ll drive you. You look dead on your feet,” Corey said. I nodded, appreciating it.

“Thank you.” I got in Corey’s car and we drove to the hospital.

“Call me if you need a ride home,” Corey said, as I got out of the car. I rushed to Sam’s room. The nurse and doctor let me in without hesitation. Sam was sitting up and shaking. I went to him and hugged him. I could feel him relax almost instantly. The nurse and doctor let out sighs of relief.

“Are you alright, Sammy?”

“Yes-s. I just woke up to an unfamiliar face and was scared. I’m glad you’re here.”

The doctor approached cautiously, “Sorry for scaring you, Sam. How are you feeling? How’s the pain on a scale of 1 to 10?”

“About a three,” Sam said.

“That’s good,” the doctor said. The nurse made a note.

“Can Colby stay?” Sam asked hesitantly.

The doctor and nurse shared a look. Then the doctor said, “yes.” They left the room.

I grabbed Sam’s hand, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Now that you’re here, yes.”

I chuckled, “Get some sleep, Sam. I’ll be right here.”

He closed his eyes. I texted Corey.

**Colby _Corey_**

**Hey man. Thanks for driving me. I’m staying the night. Sam is sleeping peacefully.**

**_Glad to hear that. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night._ **

**Night.**

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, still holding Sam’s hand.

**No one’s POV**

The nurse continued to wake Sam up every couple of hours. He was nervous at first but then he saw Colby asleep next to him. His pain level decreased throughout the day and he was able to go home the following evening. Corey picked them up and drove both boys home. They held hands and cuddled the whole way home. Corey smiled as he looked in his rearview mirror, happy to see the two so content with each other once again. Sam still had a ways to go, but he would recover.

**One week later**

**Sam’s POV**

I have been home for a week. I am starting to get better. There’s just one problem. Colby is becoming so protective. He won’t leave me alone, even at night. He insists that I sleep with him in his room. I love him, but I need my space. It’s getting to be too much.

I woke up to find Colby next to me once again. I sighed and carefully slipped out from under his arm. I left the room, quietly closing the door behind me. I went to my room next door and dressed quickly.

Aaron was downstairs with Buddy when I got down there.

“Hey, Sam. I was just about to take Buddy for a walk. Wanna come?”

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Aaron and I left the house with Buddy. It was nice to be out of the house, just doing something so normal. Aaron wasn’t the type of person to constantly badger someone. He didn’t constantly ask me about my concussion or my pain. We just talked about normal things and laughing at Buddy. It was normal.

**Meanwhile…**

Colby woke up to an empty bed. _Huh, that’s weird. I wonder where Sam went._ He checked his room. _Not there. Bathroom? not there either._

Elton was downstairs in the living area, getting ready to walk Circa.

“Have you seen Sam?”

“No, he’s not upstairs with you?” Colby shook his head. “Maybe, he just went for a walk.”

“Maybe.” Elton left with Circa. Colby paced around the living room waiting for Sam to come home.

**20 minutes later**

I opened the door to see Colby pacing the living room.

“Where have you been?!” He yelled. Aaron quickly slipped upstairs with Buddy.

“I went to walk Buddy with Aaron. What’s the big deal?”

“You could have gotten hurt!”

“I can walk around the neighborhood Colby. Just stop!” I yelled, getting mad despite my best effort.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, staring at me.

“I’m so tired of you constantly being by my side! You never give me any space! I’m feeling suffocated Colby! You can't leave me alone for even a minute! I need room to breathe! You aren’t even my boyfriend, and you have to be constantly by my side! I’m tired of it!”

He just stared at me, his face falling. I stormed upstairs, locking my door behind me, breathing hard.

**Colby’s POV**

**_Did he really mean that? Was I suffocating him? And I'm not his boyfriend? I mean I know I didn’t actually ask, but did he really believe that I wouldn’t ask him?_** I rubbed my eyes and felt wetness, realizing that I had started crying. I was breaking down in the living room. I fell to the floor, letting the sadness overwhelm me.

“Colby?” It was Devyn. She sat down by me. “It will be okay. He just needs space.” **_Of course, she had heard. They all probably had heard. What if I've lost him?_** I noticed Devyn leave the room. She came back a minute later with a glass of water. **“Here, drink this.”** I obeyed, drinking slowly. We sat in silence as she rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. **_It’s no use. Only Sam can do that._** I thanked her and went upstairs. I paused outside Sam’s room, debating on knocking. I decided against it and continued to my room, the tears falling again. **_Great, another fight… Will we get through this one?_**

**Sam’s POV**

_I shouldn’t have lost my temper. But I just couldn’t help it. I just needed space. But I lost it. Is that Colby?_ I heard someone pause outside my door. I moved to my door. I knew then, it was Colby. _Should I open the door?_ But then Colby moved on to his room, then I heard quiet sobs. _I did that. Made him cry._ I started to cry too, but not wanting him to hear, I buried my face in my pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is next. Stay tuned. :)


	12. Epilogue

Colby woke up with a plan: ask Sam to be his boyfriend and promise to be less suffocating.

**C: Will you meet me at the park where we first said ‘I love you?” _sent at 11 am_**

Colby waited a long time for a reply.

**S: Why? _read at 11:45_**

**C: Because I want to talk. Please just meet me. I’ll be there waiting. _read at 11:50._**

Colby made his way to the park. He set up his surprise, hoping that Sam would come.

Sam’s thoughts: _Should I go? He is waiting for me. I should at least hear him out._

Sam grabbed his keys and drove to the park.

When he got there, he saw:

with Colby standing in the middle with a single rose. He approached Colby.

“Sam, I’m so sorry for suffocating you. I was just so worried about you. I promise to give you space whenever you need it. I was holding on to you so tight because I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to wake up and find you not there. I love you Sam and nothing will ever change that.” Colby took a deep breath, then asked “Will you be my boyfriend?” hope flooding his face.

Sam stared into Colby’s eyes and whispered: “Yes.” Colby hugged Sam and spun him around.

They stared into each other’s eyes and slowly leaned in. This time there was no one to interrupt them and their lips met. Sparks flew and everything was going to be alright.

After all, it was Sam and Colby vs the World and always would be.


	13. Part 2

I decided to make this into a series so go read part 2!


End file.
